This is Not Gonna Be Good
by Dark-Phyco-Alice
Summary: It all started when The tallest crash landed on earth after the massive was attack and have to take refuge with zim! Of course thier not too happy about it figuring zim had insisted they go to skool. It only gets worse as the tallest get probably the worst news of the week. Things escalade from there. And it doesn't help that Dib is following their every move.


"We're gonna crash Red!" Shrieked Purple from the other side of the escape pod. "Do something!"

Red whirled around for a moment to snarl, "I'm working on it! Calm down!" The irken was actually freaking out himself but he didn't dare show it. Not to Purple. In a frantic moment he jerked the steering wheel back, sending the escape pod spinning in mid air. Red was thrown against the back wall with a loud thud. Purple let out a scream of terror as he pitched to the floor. Suddenly the pod hit the ground, lights flickered and shut off. The sound of ripping metal pierced the tallest's antenna, then it came to a stop. All was still. Shaking, Red grabbed for something to use as support. His fingers curled around a metal bar on the wall and waited for his hover belt to kick in. Thirty seconds passed still the hover belt didn't do a thing. Red used one hand and ran his fingers where the hover belt should be. He could only feel bits and pieces of the belt that dug into his side. The irken winced when he pulled the shards out of his side. His hover belt was totally busted, he'd have to use his legs. It didn't help either that his side was bleeding now. Pulling himself to his unsteady feet Red called into the darkness. "Pur? Pur are you okay?"

"I'm fine...Just hurting... A lot." Came Purple's pained voice.

"Where are you?" Red stumbled toward where Purple's voice came from.

"I'm right-" Purple started before his friend tripped over him. Red fell on top of him knocking the wind out of Purple. Both tallest moaned soreness coursing through their body. "Here..." Purple finally choked out.

"Naw, really?" Red murmured sarcastically, the irken looks toward the pod door. "I wonder where we are."

"Maybe. We can find out if you _get off of me_." Purple growled.

Red lifted himself off his friend, "Sorry." He muttered. Purple sat up rubbing his sore back. Meanwhile Red had crawled to the window and peered outside. He froze.

"What is it?" Purple asked turning to stare at his partner in rule. "Where are we?" Red didn't answer he just sat rigid on his knees. "Red." The irken awkwardly stood up. "Red?" He teetered over to Red, then crouched next to him. "Red!" He repeated for the third time.

The tallest snapped out of his daze. "Purple." He murmured. "You're not going to like this."

Purple flinched, "W-What is it?"

"I-I think we're on," Red swallowed, "Earth."

Purple's squiddly-spooch clogged his throat, "Nu-uh." He said hoping Red was wrong, the irken pressed his face to the window. Sure enough earth structures Zim had called "houses" loomed over the escape pod. Including one that stuck out from all the rest. Wedged between two apartment building was a small blue house, looking rather odd next to the plain buildings. "Hey, if we're on Earth... wouldn't that mean-" Purple trailed off.

"We're stuck in the same place as Zim." Red finished with a sigh. As soon as those words tumbled out of his mouth there was a pounding at the pod door. Both Red and Purple jumped.

"Hello?" Came an annoyingly familiar voice. Zim.

Neither alien moved a muscle. Suddenly the pod door flung open and Zim pokes his head inside. He scanned the small ship, his eyes stopped on the tallest huddled near the window.

"My tallest!" Zim cried scrambling inside. "Have you come to see Zim carry out his plan?" The little irken moved toward his leaders only to be almost nailed in the face my Purple's foot.

"Get away! Leave us alone!" Purple ordered swiping at him in a threatening manner. "We didn't come to see _you!Especially you!" _

Zim backed off a little. "Surely you've come to see my _amazingness!_" He chuckled, "So where's the Armada? Is the fleet ready for attack?"

The tallest exchanged glances, frowning. Red was the one to step forward. "Uhm. No. We crash landed, can't you tell?"

The invader pause before sticking his head out to look. "Oh! I see!"

"Anyway. The Massive was attacked by an enemy vessel therefore we were sent off The Massive. Because Purple over here panicked I lost control of our escape pod and we crashed here." With a huff he added, "Unfortunately."

A smile spread across Zim's face, "So, my tallest. You're stuck here?"

"Sadly."

The irken came at them once again, this time Purple didn't have time to protest before Zim snagged their arms. "You can stay at my AMAZING base!" He bounced, pulling his leaders toward the door. "And you can have front row seats for my latest plan!"

"Uhhhh look Zim. We'd love to stay with you but-" Red trailed off realizing that it might be best to go with Zim since he knew about the planet and it's inhabitants better that he did. He sure as hell didn't want to be stuck in the escape pod until someone came to get them. "Oh alright." He sighed stepping out. The sunlight blinded the young irken making him groan and shrink back.

Zim glanced back at Red who was rubbing his eyes, suddenly he noticed his wounds. "My tallest! Your hurt!"

He shielded his eyes from the sun, "Did I mention we _crash_ landed?" He snorted.

"Where's your base?" Purple asked also covering his eyes until he adjusted to the harsh light.

Zim jabbed his finger at the odd little blue house the tallest had spotted earlier. "There!" he chirped. "It may look like a normal Earth house but it's really my well disguised base!"

Red frowned at Purple who shook his head. How could zim be so dense? His base sticks out like a giant rampaging fish in a bear suit. He doesn't see that? Zim glanced and motioned that he was going to make a break for his house. The tallest tensed up, without warning Zim bolted for his door. The two irkens tried to keep up but because they hadn't used their legs in a long time the tallest kept tripping. The dash ended with purple face planting the sidewalk to Zim's door. Red covered his mouth stifling a laugh, while Zim seemed a bit concerned for his leader. Purple peeled himself off the pavement huge tears welling in his eyes, but he shook it off. Zim eyed Purple making sure he was alright before turning the doorknob and pushing open the door.

"Here is my base." Zim puffed up his chest proudly.

Inside GIR sat on the couch sucking noisily on a slushie watching TV. More specifically angry monkey. Gingerly the tallest slipped inside. GIR's head snapped toward them. Purple flinched. He stared at Zim's guests for a long time.

"Hi!" The little android screamed at them.

Zim glared at the robot. "GIR! Show some respect, the tallest are staying with us."

"WHOOO! Party!" GIR cried throwing his hands in the air.

"No GIR. No party." Zim started to walk to kitchen with a toilet on the back wall. "I have to go down to the lab GIR, don't destroy anything. And my tallest, make yourself at home." he smirked climbing into the toilet and flushing it. Zim spun then disappeared leaving the tallest in the same room with GIR. Purple quietly shut the door.

"I don't like this."

"Me either."


End file.
